Darkspore: The End of Everything
This is a fan-made sequel to Darkspore. The events follow those of the original game to some extent. It is incomplete, so expect missing information. Lore It has been almost sixty years since Xylan, The Corruptor, was taken down by the Genetic Heroes. The probability of him resurrecting were very slim, but the probability was increasing every few seconds. The last known Probability at that time was 83.44444%. '' ''Crogenitors became worried that their worst fear, the Darkspore, was about to resurrect. And that was ''exactly what has happened another four years later. The Probability of Corruptor Resurrection was 99.99999%.'' The next few months later, the mask of the Corruptor began to spring to life. The Corruptor... ...is back. The Corruptor, now revived, decided to shift his strategy to strengthen and create new Darkspore Mutants and unleash his revenge on the Crogenitors once again. These new Darkspore mutants were completely exotic from Crogenitor knowledge. Not even the Genetic Heroes had the power to best these new horrors. The Crogenitor king, V. Y. Canis Majoris, has issued an evacuation alert to all Crogenitor-inhabited worlds. The only way to survive was to escape, and find a new galaxy to live on. However, The Corruptor has recruited a new team of Destructors, and these powerful mutated Crogenitors prevented their non-mutated bretheren from leaving the galaxy. To the Crogenitors, they believed that all hope is lost... ...However, a few select Crogenitors have learned that a new generation of Genetic Heroes are making themselves known. A new generation of Genetic Heroes have risen up to defeat this old foe in a new face, and the Second Mutation War has begun. With the discovery of a new world, new adventures await, and a war resumes to make sure that The Corruptor is defeated once and for all. If the Heroes fail, it could mean... ...The end of everything... ''Additional Notes *''Between the time Xylan "died" and his "resurrection", several events occured: **''Andromeda was congratulated by the crogenitors for honoring her mentor and adopted father, Zelem, and was "knighted" by V.Y. Canis Majoris into becoming a Crogenitor. She now studies with the New Quantum Heroes. She isn't really ''a crogenitor, just invited into their ranks. **''A new planet was discovered near the Noktroto Nebula. It seems to house a completely new Genesis.'' **''The Crogenitors have learned how to make Variant Abilities more versatile, which will help the New Genetic Heroes defeat the new Darkspore that were created from Xylan's latest plan to destroy all free sentient life.'' **''New Crogenitor Artifacts have been located by the HELIX computer. They are scattered across the galaxy and can aid in fighting the Darkspore once found.'' *''And yes, you can still unlock Andromeda as a playable Hero, using her old design.'' Features Old Worlds, New Adventures! *6 new Destructors *30 new Heroes *6 new Operatives *60 new Minions *42 new Lieutenants *New Genesis Type: Ender *New Planet: Endora *New Design for the Corruptor! *Old is mixed with new! New enemies mixed with the old ones :D *New Crogenitor Level Cap: 200. *Crogenitor Experience system changed due to new level Cap. Every 10 levels, you can activate 2 heroes. *New Game modes: **Arena Mode! Fight to your heart's desire, test out strategies, and just have fun! You must have completed Onslaught Mode for the first time to unlock this mode **Special Missions Mode: Engage in new, special missions that will test your strengths and provide a new challenge. You must have completed Invasion Mode for the first time to unlock this mode **Challenge Mode: Play though all of Onslaught Mode again, but with enemies in their Apocalypse Variants, there is no cashout or equipping until the end, and you can only use the squads you made. You must have completed Apocalypse Mode for the first time to unlock this mode. **Simulator Mode is vastly expanded in this Expansion. HELIX will unlock more simulations as you progress through the game. There are simulated tutorials about Catalysts, Destructors, Hazards, and a few other special aspects of the game. You gain no XP for playing through a Simulator level, and there will be no penalties if you lose, either. You wil also get no loot or cashout after completing a Simulation. This mode is purely for tutorials and demonstrating the features of the game. *You can now find a new type of item. They are called "Artifacts". There are 150 to collect. 25 on each planet (except Scaldron, you can find any of them there.). Collecting Artifacts can give you a lot of information about the world of Darkspore. Artifacts can provide game tips, strategies, additional notes about the "Darkspore" universe, and more. Try and collect them all! :D **There are also 30 additional secret artifacts that can be obtained in Special Missions. Some of them are guarded by a powerful Devilclaw. **Another set of 30 artifacts are found only in Challenge Mode. This totals up to 210 artifacts throughout the game! *All heroes introduced have an additional secret passive bility that is purely unique to that Hero. The hidden Passive Ability can provide an edge against certain Darkspore and situations. New Heroes #Gravy, the Space-Time Controller ♂ #Salilla, the Pheromone Sentinel ♀ #Bertie, the Chaos Demolisher ♂ #Nanite, the Microscopic Knight ♂ #Apo, the Ending Scouter ⚪ Genderless #Galinae, Wrath of the End ♂ # Vodoo, the Half-Phantom ♂ #Lambda, the Turret Engineer ♀ #Griot, the Loose Cannon ♂ #Aliel, the Quick Flasher ♀ #Etmo, the Spacial Wrestler ♂ #Hani, the Swarm Keeper ♀ #Korrup, the Void Manipulator ♀ #Skrapp, the Darkness Brawler ♂ #Spathi, the Extremist ♂ #Pyrus, the Pyromancer ♂ #Flerovium, the Unstable Isotope ♂ #Wuzei, the Whiplash ♀ #Asparce, the Elite Ravager ♂ #Speerick, the Sharp Thorner ♂ #Mudro, the Quantum Psychic ♀ #Hitraxu, the Cybertronic Trasher ♂ #Sagiya, the Draining Sucker ♀ #Obsidia, the Lava Lobber ♀ #Alpai, the Turbo Larva ♀ #Kiscythe, the Butchering Duchess ♀ #Rovi, the Ravaging Rover ♀ #Reega, the Oozer ♀ #Coalina, the Thermal Jewel ♀ #Ganjona, The Raging Annihilator ♀ New Enemies Minions 'Bio' #Halvie, Splittie(Inv), Dividie(Apoc) #Onslaught Tick, Invasion Tick(Inv), Apocalypse Tick(Apoc) #Stalking Clawer, Stalking Slasher(Inv), Predator Slasher(Apoc) #Creeper, Dynamite Creeper(Inv), Demolitions Creeper(Apoc) #Acid Jaw, Caustic Jaw(Inv), Corrosive Jaw(Apoc) #Bioplasmid, Gooey Plasmid(Inv), Biohazard Plasmid(Apoc) # # # # 'Cyber' #Roller Mine, Roller Mine Iota (Inv), Roller Mine Upsilon (Apoc) #Batch Shooter, Barrage Shooter (Inv), Barrage Raider (Apoc) #Stealth Gunner, Stealth Gunner Gamma(Inv), Stealth Gunner Alpha(Apoc) # # # # # # # 'Necro' #Phase Balloon, Ghost limp(Inv), Phantom Zeppelin(Apoc) #Sting Crawler, Sting Striker(Inv), Death Stinger(Apoc) #Hammer Head, Wrecker Head(Inv), Rage Hammer(Apoc) #Curse Cannon, Spectral Cannon(Inv), Overloading Curser(Apoc) #Linkbug, Synchronize Bug(Inv), Karma Insect(Apoc) #Crawling Corpse, Stalking Corpse(Inv), Undying Corpse(Apoc) # # # # 'Plasma' #Bronze Plasmite, Silver Plasmite(Inv), Golden Plasmite(Apoc) #Flasher, Electrial Flasher(Inv), Flare Flasher(Apoc) #Electrolyzer, Electrolyzer Stinger(Inv), Plasma Electrolyzer(Apoc) #Blaze, Burning Blaze(Inv), Scorching Blaze(Apoc) #Lava Tracker, Volcanic Tracker(Inv), Eruptor Tracker(Apoc) # # # # # 'Quantu'm #Repeller, Mega Repeller(Inv), Giga Repeller(Apoc) #Swarm Gunner, Swarm Sharpshooter(Inv), Swarm Sniper(Apoc) #Imploder, Ancient Imploder(Inv), Primordial Imploder(Apoc) #Hastebug, Speederbug(Inv), Raiderbug(Apoc) #Electron Sparker, Electron Jolter(Inv), Electron Disintegrator(Apoc) # # # # # 'Ender' #Stalker, Dark Stalker(Inv), Chaos Stalker(Apoc) #Claw Crab, Razor Crab(Inv), Sabre Crab(Apoc) #End Wasp, End Buzzer(inv), End Hornet(Apoc) #Ditto, Shapeshift Ditto(Inv), Illusion Ditto(Apoc) #Shulker, Lurshell(Inv), Shellurker(Apoc) # # # # # Lieutenants 'Bio' #Enragepuff, Anger Provoker(Inv), Rage Inducer(Apoc) #Smog Clouder, Smoke Clouder(Inv), Fume Clouder(Apoc) #Stab Stinger, Stab Striker(Inv), Lance Striker(Apoc) # # # # 'Cyber' #Pyromech, Pyromech Delta(Inv), Pyromech Omega(Apoc) #Rocket-Head, Missile-Head(Inv), Nuke-Head(Apoc) #Protobot, Triceratron(Inv), Styracomech(Apoc) #Constructor, Constructor Generator(Inv), Constructor Factory(Apoc) #Pulsing Tripod, Beam Tripod(Inv), Laser Tripod(Apoc) #Techipede, Robopede(Inv), Cyberpede(Apoc) #Technomancer, Techno Wizard(Inv), Technokinetic Warlock(Apoc) 'Necro' #Necron, Necron Rocketeer(Inv), Necron Bazooka Master(Apoc) #Tusked Lamprey, Sharpened Lamprey(Inv), Bloodblade Lamprey(Apoc) #Beautiful Siren, Lovely Siren(Inv), Seductive Enchantress(Apoc) #Necrotic Ninja, Darkblood Ninja(Inv), Necrojitsu Shinobi(Apoc) # # # 'Plasma' #Burst Beamer, Burster Blaster(Inv), Bleaming Vaporizer(Apoc) #Pyrotechnik, Mad Pyrotechnik(Inv), Pyrotechnik Lunatic(Apoc) #Depleted Uranium Wanderer, Raw Uranium Wanderer(Inv), Enriched Uranium Wanderer(Apoc) #Plasmatic Boomerang, Ricocheting Hunter(Inv), Chain Plasma Hurler(Apoc) #Ice Golem, Tundra Golem(Inv), Glacier Golem(Apoc) # # 'Quantu'm #Pause Snake, Stop Motion Viper(Inv), Time Stopping Serpent(Apoc) #Devilclaw, Singularity Devilclaw(Inv), Omnipotent Devilclaw(Apoc) #Projectile Eater, Projectile Consumer(Inv), Projectile Gobbler(Apoc) #Rift Cutter, Portal Cutter(Inv), Rift Raider(Apoc) #Shooter Shooter, Gunner Gunner(Inv), Blaster Blaster(Apoc) #Quantum Harpy, Dimensional Harpy(Inv),Spacetime Fury(Apoc) #Extrasensor, Precognitor(Inv), Esper Visionary(Apoc) 'Ender' #Enderman, Enderwarrior(Inv), Enderknight(Apoc) #End Shocker, End Jolter(Inv), End Electrocuter(Apoc) #End Sculpture, Euclid Sculpture(Inv), Keter Sculpture(Apoc) #Toss Bringer, Throe Bringer(Inv), Throwing Carrier(Apoc) #Black Annelid, Deadly Annelid(Inv), Golden Annelid(Apoc) #Ender Dragon, Ender Draconis(Inv), Ender Nightfury(Apoc) # 'Seblix' *Seblix, Adaptive Seblix(Inv), Evolution Seblix(Apoc) Simulator Mode Enemies *Simulated Darkspore Blinker *Simulated Darkspore Enderman *Simulated Darkspore Destructor N/A *Simulated Darkspore Gunner *Simulated Darkspore Pulser Operatives #Goldy Thorner, Goldy Blader(Inv), Goldy Tentacle Trap(Apoc) #Pounce Striker, Pounce Grasper(Inv), Pounce Killer(Apoc) #Darkness Trapper, Chaotic Trapper(Inv), Void Trapper(Apoc) #Stun Sprayer, Paralysis Sprayer(Inv), Limb Locking Sprayer(Apoc) #Fear Ripper, Shadow Ripper(Inv), Void Ripper(Apoc) #Constrictor Golem, Grapple Golem(Inv), Strangle Golem(Apoc) Destructors #Procyon, The Devourer of Light #Betelgeuse, The Howling Quasar #Sol, The Meteor Dragon #Bellatrix, The Ender Queen #Sirius, the Pouncing Blitzkreig # Antares, The Mechanical Titan Level Sequence Onslaught 1-1: Glacial Rifts 1-2: Arctic Ridge 1-3: Uranium Heights 1-4: Core Extractor 2-1: Chaos Fields 2-2: Outer Rings 2-3: Frozen Precipice 2-4: Frigid Caverns 3-1: Shadowglades 3-2: Spectral Forest 3-3: Floating Isles 3-4: Gnarled Plateau 4-1: Deathly Everglades 4-2: Shrouded Marsh 4-3: Twilight Summit 4-4: Ruby Gorge 5-1: Terminal Haven 5-2: Fragmented Peak 5-3: Whispering Forest 5-4: Fertile Strand 6-1: Dream Plains 6-2: Caves of Desperation 6-3: Obsidian Forest 6-4: Endgame 7-1: The Plains of Desolation 7-2: The Desert Necropolis 7-3: The Perceptory 7-4: The Sunken Monastery Invasion 8-1: Shrouded Marsh 8-2: Whispering Forest 8-3: Chaos Fields 8-4: Floating Isles 9-1: Frozen Precipice 9-2: Glacial Rifts 9-3: Fertile Strand 9-4: Deathly Everglades 10-1: Ruby Gorge 10-2: Twilight Summit 10-3: Frigid Caverns 10-4: Arctic Ridge 11-1: Core Extractor 11-2: Uranium Heights 11-3: Shadowglades 11-4: Spectral Forest 12-1: Obsidian Forest 12-2: Endgame 12-3: Fragmented Peak 12-4: Terminal Haven 13-1: The Perceptory 13-2: The Sunken Monastery 13-3: Caves of Desperation 13-4: Dream Plains 14-1: Gnarled Plateau 14-2: Outer Rings 14-3: The Plains of Desolation 14-4: The Desert Necropolis Apocalypse 15-1: Terminal Haven 15-2: Fertile Strand 15-3: Endgame 15-4: Glacial Rifts 16-1: Spectral Forest 16-2: Floating Isles 16-3: The Perceptory 16-4: Uranium Heights 17-1: Deathly Everglades 17-2: Dream Plains 17-3: Frozen Precipice 17-4: Shadowglades 18-1: Gnarled Plateau 18-2: The Desert Necropolis 18-3: Core Extractor 18-4: Shrouded Marsh 19-1: Caves of Desperation 19-2: Arctic Ridge 19-3: Twilight Summit 19-4: Outer Rings 20-1: The Sunken Monastery 20-2: Fragmented Peak 20-3: Whispering Forest 20-4: Obsidian Forest 21-1: Frigid Caverns 21-2: Ruby Gorge 21-3: Chaos Fields 21-4: The Plains of Desolation Trivia *Since September 7, 2012, 2:40 p.m., there is a new version of Dark Injection. Pictures may or may not be updated, and should appear fine ingame still. Creatures made after this date will have the appearances in the new version. *There are no Ender Ravagers. *The course of the game starts on Cryos, instead of Zelem's Nexus. Category:Pages under construction Category:Expansion ideas made by users Category:Zelem's Nexus Category:Verdanth Category:Nocturna Category:Infinity Category:Cryos Category:Crogenitors Category:Darkspore Category:Scaldron Category:Ender Category:Bio Category:Quantum Category:Plasma Category:Necro Category:Cyber Category:Endora